Everyday Phoning Facility
The Everyday Phoning Facility is the worst building in Club Herbert Re-Generated, located at the Ski Village. It serves as a cover for the Elite Penguin Force base, the EPF Command Room, under the guise of an office building. The room is the cover for the Elite Penguin Force to prevent citizens or major hazards from getting into the EPF headquarters also when you enter the room, you will be scanned to see whether you were a Citizen or an EPF Agent Tour Guide Message This is the Everyday Phoning Facility, which is ACTUALLY a secret entrance to the Elite Penguin Force Command. That's technically classified, but if you've got what it takes... answer the call and become an agent. The Test (Currently unactivated) The Test is a challenge penguins had to complete in order to become an agent. Aim * The first part of the test, which was simply throwing a snowball at a target on the wall. Throwing a snowball at an area around the target would count as a "miss", deducting points. If the snowball hit an area far away from the target, the throw would not count. Speed * The second part of the test, which involved "agility". The pillar in the lower right corner of the room would raise, revealing a green panel. Players then had to step on it. After a few seconds, the lower left pillar would raise also, and reveal a red panel. Players were then instructed to run to the other side as fast as possible. However, as there was no way to increase speed in the game, this part of test could not be completed in faster than four and a half seconds. The longer it took the player to reach the red panel, the lower the score. Stealth * The third part of the test, which involved stealth. Here, the cameras on either side of the room would turn off, giving players twenty seconds to hide. If players were to hide behind either of the north pillars so camera 2 could not view them, they would be spotted by camera 1. Conversely, if players hid behind either of the south pillars, camera 2 would see them, while camera 1 could not. Either of these scenarios resulted in points deducted. However, hiding behind either of the south pillars and throwing a snowball would cause the player to be in the blind spots of both cameras, resulting in full points. Problem Solving * The final part of the test, which involved mental abilities. Here, the upper left pillar would raise, revealing a blue panel. Players were instructed to stand on it. However, if stood on, electric bars would trap the player. After this, they would have one minute to escape. By throwing a snowball at the fuse box on the lower right pillar, players would disable the cage, and be freed. If this option was taken, points would be deducted. If players did not escape from the cage in under a minute, points would be deducted further. However, if players did not step on the blue panel at all, threw a snowball at the blue panel first, or threw a snowball at the fuse box without stepping on the panel, they would receive full points. End * After completing all four parts, the score of a player would be counted up. However, the points did not actually make any sort of difference. As long as the player got a full score on at least one of the parts, they would pass. As the aim section was impossible to not get a full score on, it was impossible to fail the test. Completion of the test allowed players to access the EPF Command Room.